Coffee and Courting
by VeryDazzlingMuggle
Summary: "'How do I subtly-but not so subtly say fuck me in a coffee'" Or, Percy once again tries his hand at flirting, but this time with coffee. Companion/sequel to 'Flowers and Flirting'. Percabeth. Mortal AU. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**ATTENTION (PLEASE READ):**

 **If this is your first time reading my stories, I suggest reading my companion piece/ prequel, 'Flowers and Flirting' to better understand the characters and ideas! This story could stand on its own, but it's based after the events in 'Flowers and Flirting', so I'd suggest checking that out before you read this one!**

 **If you read 'Flowers and Flirting' and came here for more, thank you! I'm so glad people liked my story enough to want to read more about my characters.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns Percy and Annabeth, I only own the world/idea.

 _Summary: "'How do I subtly-but not so subtly say fuck me in a coffee?'" Or, Percy once again tries his hand at flirting, but this time with coffee. Companion/sequel to 'Flowers and Flirting'_

* * *

"You didn't call," were the first words that popped out of Percy's mouth when he made eye contact with familiar bright grey eyes.

"It's been one day," was the quick reply, accompanied by a quirked smile.

Percy resisted the urge to kiss her then and now. Indeed, it had only been one day (probably less, since it was only early morning the next day), but the blonde haired, grey eyed girl hadn't left his thoughts at all since she left his shop last night.

Not that he was telling _her_ that.

"What would you like to order?" she said, leaning on the counter.

 _Ah, right._ Percy had gotten so shocked by seeing her that he'd forgotten why he was in this small cafe in the first place. The man glanced up to the menu behind her head, not that he needed to. He knew exactly what he was getting, but why he was _there_ was now a different reason.

"Two dozen glazed donuts," he decided. "But I was wondering…" A sly note crept into Percy's voice, making Annabeth purse her lips and look at him suspiciously.

"Yes?" She said, her lips quirking upwards.

Percy leaned forward, lowering his voice so no one else in the cafe would hear. "How do I subtly-but-not-so-subtly say 'fuck me' in a coffee?"

"If that's your idea of a good pick-up line…" Annabeth trailed off while shaking her head. Percy only smiled. He had seen her lips her eyes brighten, even if she'd tried to hide it.

"I'll get you a black coffee so you can add whatever you want," decided Annabeth quickly.

"Aw, you know me so well already," Percy grinned. She rolled her eyes.

"You're a terrible flirt," she told him matter-of-factly, making Percy's stomach fill with butterflies.

"Want me to stop?" He teased.

Annabeth ignored him, typing his order into the cashier, making him smile. He pulled out a few dollars, handing it over. She handed him his receipt, which he stuffed in his pocket.

"I don't usually see you here at this time, do you-" Percy started, but Annabeth interrupted.

"My shift ends in-" she glanced at the clock as a co-worker plopped the donuts and coffee onto the counter. "Six minutes. Think you can wait?" She smirked.

Percy grabbed the coffee and donuts and grinned. "For you? Definitely."

Annabeth snorted, but Percy wanted to cheer out loud at the sight of a faint blush on her cheeks as he moved out of the way for the next customer.

As he found a small table to wait (gods, of course he was going to wait), Percy smiled to himself.

It was lucky he'd thought of every possible conversation with this girl, otherwise those flirty comebacks would've been awkward responses instead. He glanced over as Annabeth helped the next customer.

Immediately, his stomach flipped, and he had the urge to smile.

He glanced back down to his lap. "Well, fuck me," he muttered to himself.

* * *

"You bought a lot of donuts for just yourself."

Annabeth sat down in front of him and crossed her legs. She had taken off her apron, Percy noticed, and wore a white sweater and leggings.

"Don't worry, only one box is for me," he assured. Annabeth finally laughed. "The other's for my sister's birthday. Want one?" He lifted the lid to one of the boxes.

"Generous of you," Annabeth said dryly, but took one anyway, and Percy smiled.

"How's your coffee?" She asked. Annabeth had her own cup, obviously fresh from the counter.

"How's your donut?" He countered.

Annabeth smiled. "It'd be better if this was actually a date," she hinted. Percy's stomach filled with butterflies.

"It can be whatever you want it to be," Percy offered, a wide grin not leaving his face. Annabeth brushed a crumb off the table.

"Good to know," she teased, and Percy rolled his eyes.

"My coffee's good, though, it hit just the spot," Percy said, making Annabeth redden.

"How much creamer did you put in?" She asked, looking at the light color of the previously pure black coffee. Her own coffee, in comparison, looked pitch dark.

"Five half and halfs," Percy said with a smile. "And four sugars."

Annabeth wrinkled her nose and took a bite of donut.

He smirked. "You a black coffee kind of girl?"

She shrugged. "I'm not extra," she stated, peering at him over the top of her cup. "There's way too many kinds of frappucinos and drinks these days…"

He chuckled. "Do you know what each of them mean?"

Annabeth cocked an eyebrow. "Like, do people actually order every type of coffee there is?" He rushed on, then took a sip of coffee. His cool factor had worn off, unlike Annabeth, who seemed perfectly calm and perfectly _perfect_ in Percy's opinion.

"If you're hinting if anyone has created a 'let's fuck' coffee, then no, not that I'm aware," Annabeth replied lightly.

Percy nearly spat out his drink. Annabeth smirked as he turned red - but not from the coffee - and coughed into a napkin.

"Do you always work here in the mornings? I'll have to stop by more often." Percy said, hastily changing the subject. This flirting thing was fun as hell, but also exhausting.

"I picked up an extra shift for fun," Annabeth explained, not catching on to his flirting. "I'm surprised _you're_ not constantly in your flower shop."

"It's my _mom's_ ," Percy emphasized. She grinned.

"Your name isn't Sally?" She acted surprised. Percy's mother's shop was named 'Sally's Garden', mostly because, since they lived in downtown New York, his mother had never had the chance to grow her own garden. Being a florist was the next best thing.

He just rolled his eyes and picked up his third donut, which she noticed. Annabeth furrowed her brow.

"How do you eat so much and still stay so-" She broke off suddenly, her cheeks reddening.

Percy put down the donut with a cocky grin, his eyes bright. "What? Fit? Hot? Handsome?"

Annabeth regained herself quickly and scowled. "I was thinking 'as skinny as a young pubescent boy,' but sure," she said dryly.

"I'm hurt," Percy replied, but both were smiling. "Water's my secret," he said lowly, under his breath. Annabeth resisted a grin.

"Lucky I watered your flowers last night then," she commented. "Better keep up those plants of betrayal and jealousy, right?"

For a second Percy stared, both surprised and flattered that she remembered what he had told her. God, this girl always seemed to have a retort didn't she?

"Time to water, no time to call?" Percy challenged with a slight smile, but he kept his tone light.

"Lonely roommate, remember?" Annabeth reminded, an eyebrow raised. Her eyes sparkled. "A girl can only do much."

Despite himself, Percy felt relief flood his body. He acted cocky now, but the fact that he had given a customer his phone number - in a _bouquet_ , no less - and she hadn't called yet, had terrified him. Luckily, Annabeth matched his smile, and she was here _now,_ wasn't she?

"How's that asshole, then?" Percy suddenly asked, making Annabeth burst out laughing and then him blush at the implications of that.

"Hopefully rotting in hell," Annabeth said sweetly, still giggling.

Percy nodded, and then glanced at the clock. "Shit, I'm gonna be late for my sister's party," he said. "I'm sorry," he apologized genuinely. Annabeth smiled, and stood up as he did.

"No worries- it's not a date yet, remember?" Annabeth hinted as she swung her bag over her shoulder. Percy only blushed.

They walked outside the cafe together, each holding a coffee . Percy swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling shy and nervous.

"So, um, call me?" He said, at the same time she said, "This is your coffee."

Annabeth's lips curved up as Percy rubbed the back of his neck nervously. She held out her cup, and they exchanged. Percy almost dropped his (of course), for as soon as their fingers brushed, it felt like that movie shit he always heard about. It tingled where they touched and made him want to grin, but of course he was too embarrassed to do anything but almost drop the donuts.

Annabeth helped steady him as he muttered, "Shit." She let out a breathy laugh.

There was a short silence, with both staring at the other for a second.

"I'll … call you," Annabeth nodded, as collected as ever. She held her coffee with both hands. The brisk morning air made her eyes look like they were shining, Percy noticed, and her cheeks were flushed (though from the cool air or not, he didn't know).

"But check your receipt, too, okay?" She headed in the opposite direction, a smile bright on her face.

Percy watched her go for a second, her curly ponytail swinging, and then hurriedly grabbed the receipt from his pocket, confused and the tiniest bit excited.

On the bottom of the receipt was a loopy elegant script of nine numbers… a phone number.

Percy smiled to himself. "Well, fuck me." He repeated softly.

Annabeth heard, and she laughed, not turning around.

"You wish!" she called back.

* * *

 **Please review if you enjoyed! If people like it a LOT, I'd even be willing to make a collection of one-shots in this universe/AU, which could include Percabeth and maybe even some of their friends! Let me know in the comments.**


	2. Sequel Info (Again)!

HEY READERS!

I don't know if any of you are still out there, but **there's a sEQUEL!** to this sequel? idk dudes but a lot of you wanted to read more so **I posted the story 'Kit-Kats and Kisses'** and if enough people review thennnn maybe I'll write more... no promises though lol.

but seriously, thank you so much for all the reviews and favorites and follows! They are so kind and genuinely warm my heart. I don't have time to write as much so when I see your positive response, it really motivates me!

uhh anyway didn't mean to get so sentimental but i love you all! deuces

-veronica


End file.
